House Unity
by swimmerchic
Summary: Dumbledore decides to take the next step in inter-house relationships by combinding Slytherins with Gryffindors and Ravenclaws with Hufflepuffs! Main couple is DracoHermione. Much insanity will follow! Plz RnR


OKay here's the story! It's set during their 6th year about a month into the school year and Dumbledore has  
  
the 'brilliant' idea that he needs to take the next step in house-unity by combining Gryffindor with Slytherin and Hufflepuff with  
  
Ravenclaw! Main couple is Draco/Hermione and I'll throw in some others later in the story.  
  
Sorry if it isn't to your liking. AND as a warning I've got the worst spelling ever so you guys are gonna have to suffer a bit.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

(I revised this chapter and I promise to actually update it this time to! )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hall buzzed with chatter that morning as it was about half way through breakfast and Dumbledore was planning on making a speech he knew would cause quite a scene in just a few minutes. As he adjusted his spectacles and arose from his seat to make the announcement the entire hall became silent as they noticed their headmaster was standing to make a speech. Dumbledore cleared his throat as he had everyone's attention and began "Students, I have a very important announcement to make! The professors and I have been discussing the problem with inter-house rivalries, and we have come to a decision we think will solve the problem."

Most of the students were now thoroughly confused and eager, yet slightly worried at what their headmaster was going on about.

Dumbledore began again as he continued his speech. "We have decided that we will be joining the four houses into two new houses! Uniting Slytherin with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw with Hufflepuff!" He said with a twinkle in his eye as he went back to his seat and continued his breakfast waiting for the insanity that was sure to come.  
  
Students: X.X

-crickets chirping-

Students: O.o

Were they all dreaming (pinch) "Ouch!"  
  
Apparently not! Finally after the fact settled in and everyone realized they weren't having a nightmare the entire hall broke out into madness!  
  
Fred and George thought they were playing some sort of sick joke and they stood up on the table in defiance.  
  
"ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING!!?WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BLOKES!?!?YOU'VE ALL GONE OFF THE DEEP END!!! They shouted as they began kicking food and dishes everywhere, ranting on and shouting out some very colorful words directed at the professors.  
  
Pansy began to wail like a banshee and Neville just dead fainted! Everyone began to throw profanities and curses at the opposing houses.  
  
Of course this was just the reaction Dumbledore had expected and chuckled as he began to leave the hall.  
  
The whole hall broke out into madness after this. People climbed onto tables and started throwing  
  
anything and everything in their reach at anyone from the opposing house.  
  
Half the Hufflepuffs were cowering under their table as the rest ran around madly in utter confusion. 

Fights were breaking out all over the place and the hall was being destroyed.

Then the curses began to fly! Blaise shot a hair-color changing spell at Dean turning his hair hot pink and giving him a 10 foot fro. Dean shrieked in horror as the Slytherins doubled over with laughter. Fred and George threw some of their new 'experiments' at some unsuspecting Ravenclaws causing them to blow up like balloons and fly off in every direction bouncing off floors, ceilings, tables, and anyone else in the way.  
  
Ron and Harry charged at Crabbe and Golye and tackled them, throwing in a few good punches before they muttered leg locking curses  
on the both of them. 

Cho snuck up behind a few Hufflepuffs and turned them into midget trolls with rainbow hair and piercings all over. Seamus shrieked and jumped into the arms of Cho as he cowered away at the site of the 'circus freak' looking trolls. Cho rolled her eyes and dropped Seamus on the floor as she went to help Harry who was being attacked by several Slytherins.  
  
The professors had long since left since the headmaster had advised that they let the students handle the situation for themselves.  
Dumbledore had suggested that it would help the students get a taste of the real wizarding world.  
  
By now everyone was getting in on the action and the hall was burnt with misdirected hexes and covered in food!  
  
The war raged on as Hermione levitated Pansy and dropped her into a giant bowl of prune (EWW) pudding as she shrieked and sprayed several other Slytherins with prunes.  
  
Draco with his newly acquired green tinted skin, hooker makeup, and bright orange spiky hair currently had Ron in a headlock.  
Lavender was about to blast Draco with a random curse when Blaise jumped her from behind trying to snatch her wand.  
  
Neville, now conscious screamed like a girl as he saw the sight before him and thought he had lost his mind. He ran wildly in circles till he hit smack-dab into the nearest wall and was again knocked unconscious.  
  
Harry, with 7 inch long nails and white spiked hair was currently teamed up with Hermione as he faced off with five approaching Slytherins. Hermione hexed two of them turning them into tellitubbies, (DONT ASK!!)and the other three ran off completely freaked out by the now googly talking puppets foaming from the mouth.  
  
Ron who was now dressed in a school girl Brittney Spears outfit with blonde pigtails (Hit me baby one more time)running across the table after a Slytherin 1st year in 3inch heel go go boots.  
  
Blaise who didn't recognize Ron had just pinched him and whistled after he called out "Nice outfit babe!" Ron howled and performed a sex-changing curse on Blaise. Blaise screamed like a girl as he (now she) grabbed her newly acquired breasts and shrieked as she looked south toward her now changed lower regions. "MY MANHOODS GONE!!" He/She yelled as she ran after Ron and he scurried away tripping several times thanks to his heels.  
  
Draco shot a shrinking charm at Harry who was now a 3ft-tall dwroof that reassembled Frodo from LOTR." Hey it's a hobbit!!" commented a 3rd year hufflepuff as he fell to the floor with laughter.  
  
Just as Hermione, now clad in a skimpy, red hot leather tube top and mini skirt was about to turn a 7th year Ravenclaw into a purple-spotted spork,(I'm making this up as I go k o.O) she was attacked from behind by pudding covered Pansy who now resembled a clown! Pansy shouted out a random spell and turned Hermione into an Indian Goth!! (- I'm mad aren't I?!)

Everyone: O.O -twitch-

Neville who had once again regained consciousness fainted for the 2nd time that day.

Hermione: X-x

Hermione fell over in a stupor as the whole hall stared at Hermione and from there everyone either nearly began to die from laughter, faint, or question their own sanity from that point. Blaise- now a male once again but dressed in drag and wearing a hooters outfit shot a curse at Pansy covering her with warts and changing her hair to metallic blue. "What the hell Blaise?! I'm on your freaking side you moron!!" she screamed as she began pulling out her hair.

"That was for making us witness that horrible incident!" He proclaimed as he shuddered. Pansy whacked Blaise and ran after him shooting curses.

Hermione, now her normal self again, went to seek revenge but was stopped by Draco. "Holy Crap you look like a friggin hippie!" She exclaimed as she noticed Draco's Hair which now reached his waist, his pink tinted oval sunglasses and flashy disco outfit. Draco scowled and was just about to turn Hermione into a centaur, when the new DADA teacher walked in!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!!!  
  
Who is the new DADA teacher?!  
  
How will the houses survive their new living arrangements?!  
  
So was it okay? Did ya like it? Got any ideas you wanna add in? Did it suck?  
  
Was it funny? Too crazy? Please give me your honest opinions! Just don't flame me k!  
  
Well newayz tell me what you thought about it and I'll try to update soon!  
  
Also tell me which characters you want to be together. (Besides Hermione and Draco)  
  
PLEASE REVEIW!!! And I will forever love you!

I also jus wanna mention that Ginny will probably not be in this story at all bcz I don't really like her that much and she's really annoying. The only reason I've got Pansy in here is bcz I need to bash somebody to help make the story funnier. Newayz I g2g it's late tootles!

And don't you dare 4get to review!!


End file.
